


Let me take care of you

by FreckledSaint



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSaint/pseuds/FreckledSaint
Summary: Ragna the Bloodedge catches the flu and it's up to Kagura to take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic! This is my first time writing for Blazblue so the character might be a little OOC, but I hope you enjoy in nonetheless!

“I said I’m fine, Kagura!” Ragna spat, eyes flashing angrily. Kagura sighed as he placed a cold towel on his boyfriend’s forehead. “I don’t need you babying me! I’m a grown man; I can take care of myself.”

“You have a fever, a sore throat, a runny nose, and I’m pretty sure you only got out of the bed twice in the last twenty four hours. Babe, if you stop making this difficult for me, both of our lives will be easier. And if you don’t cooperate, I’ll ask Jin to take care of you,” Kagura lied about the last part, no way is he going to invite Jin Kisaragi into his house to look after his sick boyfriend. He watched Ragna pout and asked, “Do you need anything? How do you feel in general?”

Ragna stared and hesitantly said,” I just feel shitty. Tea would be nice because my throat feels all scratched up.” 

Kagura nodded and left the room to get medicine and boil tea. Walking into the kitchen, he saw a packet of Earl Grey that Rachel Alucard had given him the other day. While he was appreciative of the tea, her condescending behavior annoyed him greatly. However, Ragna was ill so he swallowed his pride and accepted her gift. 

This is the first time Kagura saw Ragna sick, and frankly, he did not know what to do. Ragna had a very high fever yesterday evening and Kagura spent the whole night hovering around him. Ragna was very offish towards this, but did not have the strength to fight back. It was an unusual experience for Ragna, most of the times, he was the one taking care of someone else and now he had a worried boyfriend checking on him on an hourly basis. It was odd, but it was nice.

After some time, Kagura walked back into their room with a tea tray and medicine. He smiled upon seeing Ragna bundled up, wisps of white hair sticking out, tired yet soft eyes gazing at him. Who would have guessed that the head of the Mutsuki family would be nursing a criminal back to health, thought Kagura. 

“You need to sit up dear,” said Kagura as he helped Ragna up. Gently supporting Ragna’s back with his hand, he slowly gave Ragna a cup of tea and his medication. “Not so bad, is it now?” he whispered teasingly, “I have paperwork to get through so I’ll be in my study. While I’m working, don’t get up. You need your rest.”

Kagura kissed Ragna’s cheek before taking the cup and tucking him back in. He watched him fall asleep before closing the bedroom door and making his way to his study. As he went through reports from work, Kagura continuously thought about his Ragna’s wellbeing. Even when he is healthy, the azure still causes him pain and now that he is ill Kagura does not know how the azure will behave.

At some point, Kagura heard noises coming from the kitchen. He sighed heavily and quietly exited the room. Approaching the kitchen, he saw Ragna boiling water presumably for tea. 

Softly, he wrapped his arms around Ragna and buried his face into his neck. He heard Ragna gasp and pulled him closer. “What did I tell you about getting up?” Kagura said. “How are you going to get better if you keep doing the exact opposite of what I ask you? Ragna, babe, let me take care of you.”

“Don’t push it with the pet names,” Ragna said. “And don’t you have work to do?”

“Don’t you dare and change the subject.” Kagura reached out and grabbed Ragna’s hand. “I’ll get the tea as soon as you’re back in bed. And don’t worry about my work, worry about your health. The flu hit you pretty bad. Come on, let’s get you back to bed.”

Holding Ragna’s hand, Kagura gently led him to their bedroom. Once back in, Ragna collapsed onto the mattress and pulled a blanket over himself. Looking at Ragna all wrapped up with disheveled hair and big eyes warmed Kagura’s heart. It’s not every day he gets to see his boyfriend like this. It’s not everyday anyone gets to see Ragna the Bloodege like this. Normally Ragna was very independent and rarely asked physical intimacy, but being ill changed that. Kagura was not sure why, but he was not complaining about it. 

“Aren’t you going to go to bed too?” Ragna asked quietly. “It’s late, even for you.”

“I suppose you’re right, but you wanted tea remember? I’ll go get it and then we can both go to sleep. Alright?”  
“Sure.”

Quickly retrieving the tea, Kagura brought other items, such as tissues and painkillers just in case. Ragna’s fever worsened as the day went and he guessed he‘d probably hover around him tonight as well. Slowly opening the bedroom door, Kagura saw that Ragna had fallen asleep. I guess I took too long for him, he thought. Placing the tray full of essentials aside, he sat next to the sleeping man and watched him. 

Ragna’s sleeping face was peaceful, it did not have his usual scowl and he looked serene. Kagura listened to his ragged little breaths and frowned, Ragna’s breathing also worsened. “I guess we’ll have to go and see Miss Litchi tomorrow,” he said to himself. 

“Kagura, why aren’t you sleeping?”

Kagura glanced over and he saw Ragna staring at him with tired, glassy eyes. “It’s fine, babe. I’m just making sure you’re doing ok. How do you feel?”

“Better. But you really are worrying too much. You need your rest just as much as I need it. So stop whatever the hell you were doing and go to sleep.”

Kagura sighed but complied. Taking off his shirt, he laid down besides Ragna, pulled him close to his chest, and rubbed his back. He watched Ragna fall back to sleep before letting himself rest. Never had he imagined he would be worrying about someone so much, Ragna probably was not even very ill, but he knew it was odd for him to be taken care of. Hopefully in the future, Ragna would be more open to asking help from him and letting him care for him. But for now, Kagura brushed Ragna’s hair away and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Good night, Ragna.”


End file.
